Forbidden Fruit
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Apollonia, Niece of Quintus Batiatus, with Gladiator blood in her veins, catchs the eyes of Varro & soon is an ally of Spartacus. Will she be the Proper Roman Lady she seems to be? Or the She-Gladiator that she really is? Varro/ofc Please enjoy and review
1. Arrival to the Ludus

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spartacus: Blood and Sand whatsoever. If I did, Varro would still be alive and not with his wive. *wink* Because of other reasons. I do own the plot along with Apollonia and her mother, and this is my own take on Spartacus but, it takes place after Barca and his Lover are killed off though before Sura is killed. I love those Three and cried when they died!_

_Please enjoy the story! I put a lot of heart into this and this will keep me busy until the new season!_

_And please, no more Mary Sue bashing.. Apollonia's going to get better through out the story..._

* * *

I was on my way to stay with my Uncle Quintus Batiaus and Aunt Lucretia, at their Villa in Capua. My mother, Callidora was Quintus' younger sister. But sadly, she was murdered by my stepfather. I sent word to my Uncle what had happened and he instantly insisted that I come and stay with him, fearing for my safety. Though he's clueless of what happened that I have kept to myself.

Anyway, my mother loved the God Apollo because on his feast day, she met my blood father whom was already married to another, a slave in the House of her Father. So she named me Apollonia, which fits since my tanned skin glows like the sun when the light is right.

I got to my Uncle's villa and while my things were being brought through the front, I snuck around though the back way where the Gladiators were being trained, the Ludus. I wanted to see someone that I've been dying to see again. Someone very close to me.

Getting to the gate, I looked through the bars to see the Gladiators training and their trainer driving them. Fiddling with the lock, I opened it and went through. Only for when I closed it, I heard a whip crack in the air.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A deep male voice asked, angry. I turned around to see the dark skinned trainer. It was Doctore.

"Hello Doctore, remember me?" I asked back, with a smile. The anger in his black eyes changed to happiness. It had been eight years since he had last saw me.

"Apollonia?" He asked, and I nodded in greeting as he did the same back. Knowing that he didn't want the others to think him weak, I figured that he would give me a proper welcome later.

"Let me get Ashur to take you to your Uncle." Doctere told me, about to raise his voice but I stopped him. I nodded my head at the Gladiators, whom were still fighting.

"No, I want to watch." I said, looking at them with my green eyes while the sun shined on my brown curls and light bronze skin.

Doctore chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"You are too much like your Father." He said with a ghost of a smile, making me laugh heartily.

"Mother always told me that. Especially, when you would train me." I said back, looking up at him. I was hard headed and wanted to fight among the Gladiators while outside the arena, I was a proper _'Roman' _lady. Sort of.

I went over to where the weapons were and stood there, watching Gladiators train. There were a few that I remembered from when I was a child but, most of them were new to me.

Down the first line of Gladiators training, I did recogniz Crixus, the former Champion of Capua. I would be brought the to Games whenever my bastard of a stepfather would allow me and my Mother to come along. Hearing some laughter, I looked over to see two men. One with curly blonde hair and the other with short brown hair and rough facial hair.

My mind went blank as my eyes looked back at the blonde. I had seen men that looked simular to him before but, he looked like he was created by Venus herself. To tantlize mortal women.

"Apollonia!" Doctore scolded me, with a crack of the whip to make me jump and the others stop. An idea popped into my head.

"Is it all right if I join them, Doctore?" I asked, dying to pick up a sword. I was not rusty or anything, I just liked the art of fighting.

Before he could answer, I was untying the long skirt part of my blue dress for a short version. Which revealed my fine legs up to my mid thighs. That earned me whistles and calls of encouragement to take off more, which made me roll my eyes.

I grabbed two wooden swords and went over to the large group of Gladiators.

"So, which one of you wants to fight me?" I asked, with a smile looking at them to see which one would step forward. There was a curly haired blonde man that looked at me as if I was crazy while the man next to him had a slight smile on his face.

After a while, Crixus stepped out of the group with a smile as he chuckled.

"I will fight you, little one. I'll be gentle." He said, making me frown and roll my eyes. It was obvious that he didn't remember me. That and I was only a little girl last time I saw him.

"Let us just see if you still think that of me, when I have you on your back." I told him, with a smirk. Some of the other men in the group seemed surprised when I said that. Doctore just watched with a smile.

"Well, ladies first." He said back, for me to start.

I laughed softly, before lunging at him and he blocked the two swords with his one. He shoved me away, making me stumble back and I ducked when I noticed his sword coming at me.

While I was down, I swiped my leg behind his and made his land on his back. Thinking that he was going to stay down, I was going to get him. But, he got up quickly and the fight continued on.

Few minutes later, I did the same thing I did to him before and this time, he did not get up as quickly as before. I got on top of him with the tip of my wooden sword at his throat. I smiled down at him as he looked up at me confused and surprised that he was taken down by a young girl.

I smiled down at Crixus, looking in his black wide surprised eyes. I could tell that he wasn't used to being brought down on his back. The other Gladiators were either trying not to laugh or were all ready laughing. Laughing loud enough to bring out their Dominus.

"Who dares let a woman in my Ludus?" A familiar voice boomed from the balcony from above. Looking up as I stood up, I saw it was my 'beloved' Uncle Quintus. I saw his eyes look over to me and saw them grow wide.

"Apollonia?" And next thing I see is him, running over the railing and his footsteps rush on the stairs and I saw him come from the hallway out onto the sand.

Moving me away from Crixus, Quintus embraced me, greeting me.

"It is wondrous to see you again, my child." He said, with his hands on my shoulders having me at arms length.

"And I you, Uncle. I just wish that it was not under these circumences." I said back, trying my best to cover my sadness in my voice. But, it didn't seem to work since I could hear the leather of Doctore's whip being gripped tighter.

"Yes, I will make sure that he is put to justice for the pain he has put you and my late sister through." He told me, as I nodded. He, then, lead me away from the sands to see Aunt Lucretia up in the villa. Not before I grabbed the long skirt of my dress and tied it back on.

* * *

_/Varro's pov_

I watched the young girl fight Crixus, with the true skill of a Gladiator. She was more voluptous then Aurelia, with her hips and bust and a lot stronger psychically then her, as well. And she is the first woman I have seen to joke around with Doctore. Or at least know him and not be afraid.

"Yes, Apollonia is an odd one." I said, making Spartacus look at me strangely.

"You know her?" He asked, as Doctore directed everyone to get back to training. Sounding a lot more angerier then usual.

"No but, if you would have paid more attention to her name and not on her body, you would have heard it." I joked, knowing better of him. He hasn't even glanced at another woman since he has a deal with Batiatus, to get his wife back.

Apollonia was a beautiful young woman but, was young and seemed naive.

"I was not thinking about her that way. I would want to keep my head attacted to my body since Doctore looks like he would cut it off if one of the others just so tried to do anything." Spartacus told me, looking over at the trainer.

"For a chance at that, I would risk any part of my body. She may be young but, she has the body that even Venus would be envious of." I said back, watching the young woman be lead into the Villa by her Uncle.

Both of us had a good laugh before continuing our training. But, my mind kept wandering to those green eyes of Apollonia's.


	2. Waiting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spartacus: Blood and Sand whatsoever. If I did, Varro would still be alive and not with his wife. *wink* Because of other reasons. I do own the plot along with Apollonia and her mother, and this is my own take on Spartacus but, it takes place before Sura is brought to the Ludus dead._

_Please enjoy the story! I put a lot of heart into this and this will keep me busy until the new season! Meaning Season 3!_

* * *

Uncle Quintus was showing me around the villa, showing me what he had changed since the last time I was here. Which was back when I was ten. And of course, enjoying the time spent with him, the Devil had to appear with her flaming blood red wig.

Aunt Lucretia came up and hugged me with open arms and a fake smile.

"Apollonia, you should have come see us more often. I was expecting to see the little ten year old girl that graced these halls years ago. You've grown so much." She said, as I faked a smile of my own. I knew what she meant by it. Because I looked nothing like I do now. Then again, I was only ten and had yet to grow. But, I could tell that she was being somewhat nice right now so, might as well be civil.

"I wish the same and wanted to come here many times over the years. But, you knew how my Stepfather was." I said back, letting the word 'was' slip from my mouth.

_'Damn..' _I thought to myself, looking over at my Uncle.

"Was? What happened to him?"Uncle asked, with a confused look on his face.

"It does not matter. I'm far away from him now. So, where will I be staying?" I asked, being the convincing actress my Mother taught me to be, whenever I didn't wish to talk about something. Uncle brushed it off but Lucretia knew that I was hiding something. So, I'll be expecting her to come to my room later asking why I was lying.

"Your room will be next to Ilithyia's." She spoke, with a small smile on her lips making my brow raise.

"Ilithyia? The daughter of Senetor Albinius? The Wife of Claudius Glaber?" I asked, since my Step-father works with Ilithyia's father. I met her once. Did not trust her or like her at all, nor did she like me.

"You called?" That voice I hated yet remembered spoke, from behind me as I turned around to see that blue eyed blonde woman. She had a smile on her face but, when she laid eyes on me, it faded.

"Ilithyia, allow me to introduce to you, my Niece, Apollonia." Batiatus told her, clueless that we had met once before. Lucretia saw the distaste for eachother in our eyes and smirked.

"Hello. We've met before, have we not?" Ilithyia asked, with a smile that was forced.

"Yes, my Step-father works with your Father. Maximius Marcus." I said back, resisting the urge to say his name was disgust and hate, once again forcing a smile onto my lips.

"Oh yes. Where is he?" She asked, looking around for him. Seeing her wonder where he was made me want to say that he was with Pluto now but, to keep quiet. Might as well lie again.

"My Aunt and Uncle sent for me to come by myself. Uncle Quintus, can you please show me to my room? I'm quite tired." I told him, wanting to get off the subject of my Stepfather. He nodded, leading me away as my Aunt and the blonde followed us. The room was exactly the way I remember it.

Shades of reds and black, statues of the Gods and Goddesses in the corners with candles surrounding them. Along with a few books that I had brought and left when I was last there as well. My own little piece of the Heavens.

"Tonight, dear Niece, we will have a feast in your honor. Finest foods and wine, just for you." He said, making me laugh softly.

"Uncle, please you do not need to do that." I said, shaking my head slightly. I wasn't used to such treatment and it made me feel awkward.

"Nonsense, when a member of the house of Batiatus returns home, it is a call for a celebration!" He told him, his voice booming throughout the room making Ilithya laugh. And it wasn't just any laugh. It sounded like a pompous snobbish laugh that I grew to hate whenever I saw her. But for now, I chose to ignore it as well as her presence.

"Oh Apollonia, meet your personal slave, Mira. Think of her as a welcome home gift." Aunt Lucretia said, as a girl that looked a couple years older then me walked in with blue eyes, freckled cheek and brown waves. She glared at both my Aunt and Uncle, and from when I was little, I remember when I walked in on them after dusk in their room. I knew that things that they did with their Slaves. That was obviously the reason behind her hatred, which I could very much understand.

"Thank you so much, now if you all will excuse me. I would like to rest before tonight." I thanked my Aunt and Uncle, as they hugged me both and left. Illithya left as well behind them, leaving me alone with Mira.

Turning to her, I walked over to her with assuring smile that I wasn't like my relatives.

"Now, Mira. Whatever my Aunt and Uncle have done to you, I am very sorry and I will make sure that never happens again. I know how they can be to their slaves." I told her fighting the urge to shudder at the memory of what they do. Seeing the anger fade in her eyes and was rewarded with a smile made me feel good.

"Also, when they are not around, you can call me Apollonia. I'm not quite fond of being called Domma or anything of that sort." I said, seeing her nod.

"I can see that your different then them. You don't pretend to be something to climb higher in life, unlike them." Mira said, and with a soft laugh I nodded in agreement.

"I may surprise you because I'm not the proper Roman woman, I seem to be. Other ladies think me a Savage with my way of thinking." I mused, walking over to my window to look out to the right to see the Gladiators training still.

"Why is that?" Mira asked, but I ignored her.

"Oh, do I wish for the day and time when there are no more slaves. That they were all free like the rest of us." I sighed, leaning against the wall drifting off into my world of dreams that will probably never become a reality.

"We all want that but, with your Aunt and Uncle alive? That day will never come." Naevia said, surprising me making me turn around to see her smiling at me. I ran over to her and hugged her with all my might. She was my best friend when I would come to the Villa as a child.

"Naevia, by the Gods, it's wonderful to see you again." I told her, breaking the embrace to ask her something important. But, she cut me off, obviously knowing what I was going to say.

"Before I got here, I got a hold of your father. He shall be here after sun down, before the feast starts." She told me, as I gave her a grateful smile. I really wanted to see my Father again.

"Thank you. I will see you tonight then?" I asked, raising a brow waiting for an answer.

"Behind your Aunt as always, Apollonia." Naevia said, before embracing me again and turning around to leave the room.

Walking over to my lounger and laying down on it, I bit my lower lip out of nervousness. Now, I had to wait to see my Father.

"May I suggest a bath to relax, Apollonia? Your Uncle will have my cunt, if your not ready. Pardon my language." Mira told me with a sheepish look, obviously worried about my reaction to her mouth, which made me laugh loudly. She was actually worried and we were close in age?

"Oh, Jupiter's cock, Mira! You shouldn't have to worry about your language around me. Trust me, this Villa has heard and witnessed worser things." I explained, my eyes widened slightly to when I got to the end of my sentence.

Well, off to the bath to freshen up I go. With four more hours until sundown.


	3. Author's Note very important

_**QUICK NOTE!**_

First off, R.I.P. Andy Whitfield..

You will surely be missed and to me and probably anyone who agrees with me and watched Spartacus Blood and Sand,

you were truly Spartacus.

Second, I made a change to the story, which I will be updating soon because i'm watching reruns right now.

Instead of a Spartacus/OFC/Varro story, it's just a Varro/OFC now. I thought it over in my mind, maybe it would be better for Spartacus to be more of a Brotherly figure

then a Lover. Because one of the reviews said that He would never look at another woman if Sura is still alive. (I forgot what episode, she died in so bare with me)

And I can't remember when Varro's wife comes to the Ludas to tell him that she's pregnant with another man's child but, that will be in the fic soon enough.

Plus, here's a special treat for those who want to know what Apollonia looks like. She looks like one of my favorite Plus sized models, Tara Lynn.

This is just to inform all my readers that I shall be continuing this story! Just make it a little more different. And in the next part, I'm going to take us back to that moment in Legends.. It involves Varro, of course. It was the part that made me fall for me too.

So, see y'll next chapter!

Bye!


	4. Reunion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spartacus: Blood and Sand in any way. Wish I did, because Varro would still be alive and breathing. Same with Sura. *sighs* I only own Apollonia, her Mother and Stepfather as well as the Plot. This is set before Sura gets killed and if I don't mention Barca and Pietros? It's because I'm lengthening the murders. So, they're dead, sorry. Love them both!_

_Enjoy!_

_Please relax and review!_

* * *

While I was waiting for nightfall, I bathed like Mira suggested and picked a dress to wear for the feast. It was a black dress with golden trim and belt. I was wear a plain white dress until then, resting on my bed. Just staring into the flame of a lite candle by my bed, when I heard someone come in.

"It's wonderful to see you again, daughter." A deep male voice said, making me look up to see my Father. Doctore was his title but, his true name was Oenomaus.

"Father!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my bed and into his arms. His dark skin against my golden bronze skin was quite the contrast but, I didn't care like my Grandfather did. He was my Father and I loved him.

"My, you have grown." Doctore said, putting his fingers under my chin bringing my head up.

"You have your Mother's beauty. Venus, herself, must be very envious of you." He told me, as I giggled.

"I may have Mother's beauty but, I have your fighting spirit." I said back, with a grin just for him to laugh this time.

"Yes, the fighting spirit of a worn down Gladiator." He chuckled, only for me to playfully hit him on his leather armor in the where his stomach is. I hated it when he would call himself worn down, he wasn't. He could still fight.

"You know, I hate it when you call yourself that. You can still fight like the best of them" I told him, with a pout just for him to chuckle again. It was good to hear my Father laugh again. But, I know it was going to be short lived because I had a feeling that he wanted to know what happened to Mother.

"Now, what has become of your Mother? I heard Batiatus call her his late sister. What happened?" He demanded, putting his hands on my shoulders. That meant that all joking was put aside for now.

"My Stepfather, whom you remember to be one of Uncle's friend back when you were with Mother before I was born. He murdered her. Ever since the last time I was here, ten years ago, he would beat and defile her trying to get her to bear him a child. The Gods were gracious enough to make her unable to carry another but, the beatings became worse afterwards." I explained, and I could tell that he couldn't take it because he took his hands from my shoulder and I watched him tighten his fists.

"Did he ever lay a hand on you?" Doctore asked, in a strained voice and when I nodded, he began to curse the Gods.

"But, he never try to rape me. He remembered how vicious I was when you would train me, so he did not want to risk losing that vile thing, Mother grew to hate." I said, with disgust in my voice when I said the last part.

"Where is the bastard now?" He asked almost in a growl, and my lips formed into a smile.

"Rotting in a hole, far from here. After he killed Mother, he tried to do the same to , I took the hellcat gloves that you had sent to me for my thirteenth birthday and slashed out his throat. Gods, I ripped his whole face apart so that Pluto, himself, would not recognize him." I told him, with a pleased smile on my full lips looking up at him.

At first, Doctore was surprised but, the look of surprise turned into full on pride and love.

"Good girl, Apollonia. Now, I believe it is time for you to get ready. The feast is in your honor, so it would be very improper of you to be late." He said to me, before kissing my forehead.

"Welcome home, Daughter. I will see you later tonight." He whispered, as he walked away as Mira came on. She looked at me odd, after he had left.

"That, Mira, is my Father. The Gladiator, Oenomaus, now Doctore of this Ludus." I explained to her, while she closed the curtains and helped me out of my dress.

"So, that makes you half Roman?" Mira asked, focusing on my Mother's side of the bloodline so, I shook my head letting out a sigh.

"No. It makes me half Gladiator." I told her, with a wink of my green eye. She got the hint and laughed along with me, helping me get ready.

* * *

Fully dressed for the evening, I let out a shaky breath feeling nervous fill my stomach. It had been a long time since I had been to a extravagate party. Seeing as my Stepfather wouldn't let me go to any of the ones he went to with Mother. Probably didn't want people to question him being my Father, since I looked nothing like the Albino bastard.

"Why so nervous?" Lucretia asked as she came up behind me, almost making me jump out of my very skin.

"It's nothing, it's just.. It's been a while since I've been to a party in Roman Society. Marcus didn't let me along, most of the time." I told her, with a weak smile as she nodded in sympathy. Only to break out into a smile.

"Well, it's time to reintroduce you to everyone." She said, taking my hand and leading me out of my room to downstairs where the party was. Mira was right behind me with Naevia.

And just when I think the feeling in my stomach had faded, Aunt Lucretia had to speak once more.

"And I have a little surprise for you, Apollonia. One that you will want to forget."

Time to face the Wolves that were the Romans of High Society. That and drive myself to insanity, wondering that the surprise was.


End file.
